


Sexy Times

by Heart_Birdflash



Series: The abuse of a speedster [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom!Dick, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top!Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Birdflash/pseuds/Heart_Birdflash
Summary: Wally and Dick have some very sexy times after talking about wally's dadSummary sucks I know.





	

Dick walked over to a sad Wally. 'Hey Walls, do you wanna talk?' 'Actually, yeah.' 'Just tell me everything you need to let out okay.' 'Only if you promise me something' Wally said seductively. 'Are you sure you wanna do that after we talk about this?' 'Yeah, I think i'm pretty damn sure babe.' 'Ok-k-kay. Now, why don't you start telling me what you need to say?' 'Okay, so you know my dad's a fuckin abusive asshole and my mom tried to help but couldn't do anything. You also know i'm just this weak ass little bitch with powers who can't even stop his own damn father from hitting him and his mom!'  
'Walls, you're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know.' Dick said comfortingly. 'I'm sorry, I just kinda let myself go there for a second. But the point is I couldn't stop him or run away because he would find us and maybe even kill us. And I just hate him so damn much rightnow Ifuckincan'tevenandI'mjustsoangryand AAAAAHHH!!!' After that Wally looked Dick in the eyes, still extremely angry and just attacked him. Kissed him until he couldn't breath, not even letting him take a breath before he took of both their clothes in a matter of seconds and started assaulting his neck. Dick moaned, loud, and he moaned again and again and again until he just kept moaning while chanting Wally's name. Wally thought it was extremely hot and was actually pretty sad he had to pull of for a few seconds to get some lube. After he found it he told Dick to look at him, he took the cap off the lube and slowly poured some on his fingers while forcefully making Dick look at him. Dick gulped and mentally prepared himself, before he knew it Wally drove a finger up his ass and started pumping it in and out without a real rhythm. After some time he added a second finger and started scissoring them, then he added a third finger stretching Dick even more. 'W-w-wal-l-lyyyy' 'mhm yes babe?' 'F-fuck me plea-ah-se' Dick whimpered. 'Kay baby, imma fuck you so hard you won't be pulling your circus tricks anytime soon, hell you won't even be able to walk.' After that Wally took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He started thrusting in and out of that sweet sweet ass. Dick just moaned and tried to rock his hips in time to Wally's thrusts, but as soon as Wally started to use his superspeed he just kinda gave up. It wasn't until Wally started to vibrate that he really couldn't speak anymore, he tried to warn Wally but the words died in his troat. He came hard. Wally felt his hole clench around his cock and orgasmed as well.

A few minutes later.....  
Wally had cleaned both of them up and was now cuddling his supercute boyfriend. 'Dickie, did I hurt you?' 'Mm a little bit, but it's okay.' 'It's okay?! How is it okay? I hurt you!' 'W-well, I kinda liked it.' Dick mumbled blushing. 'Ooh who knew my little birdie has a little pain kink.' Wally teased. 'S-stop it you idiot.' 'Aww, I love you too baby.'


End file.
